The proposed research concerns Mexican-American and Anglo female family heads residing in Bay area neighborhoods that have been identified as having a disproportionately high percentage of single-parent families. The objectives of this study are as follows: 1. To identify empirical variations in the women's social networks in both size and cohesiveness. 2. To study the relationships between network types, income level, and the utilization or under-utilization of health care and formal social services. 3. To identify cultural differences in the problems faced by single women, in their adaptive strategies, and in their social networks. The fundamental purpose of the study is to produce data with policy implications concerning the interrelationships of the economic circumstances of female family heads with their social networks and their choice of formal and informal resources for the solution of daily problems. The methodology involves extensive open-ended interviews with a sample of Anglo and Mexican-American single women chosen from identified neighborhoods throughout the Bay area with a high frequency of this family type. The proposed project builds on two previous pilot studies that have been done in east San Jose.